Such seal is generally known and is developed as a plug-in piece, for example, for sealing two housing or pipe connections against media such as gases or liquids subjected to pressure and temperature. In this context, the sealing elements of the previously known seal consist of an elastomeric material. Sealing elements made of elastomeric material are not suitable for applications in which a seal is subjected to temperatures between 200° C. and 300° C., because elastomeric sealing elements will be damaged/destroyed when used at such high temperatures.